


Going to Confession

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Jared, Church Sex, M/M, Priest Jensen, Prompt Fic, Shy Jared, Smut, Top Jensen, Underage Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>Priest!Jensen and Twink!Jared? Rough lovin in a bathroom with bottom!Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Confession

**Author's Note:**

> First J2 fic and I'm not so good when it comes to sex scenes so please be kind. (: I'd love to hear all your thoughts on this.

His parents had told him to go to confession, he had no problem with that. It had been too long since he had seen Jensen. Or, well, Father Jensen. Father Jensen had come to their parish a year ago, a few weeks after Jared’s 16th birthday and the newcomer had shocked the whole parish but not as much as Jared. He and his family had been sitting in the second row at Sunday mass when their current priest, Father Mike, had announced how he was retiring and that Father Jensen would be taking over. 

Two months later Father Mike was gone and Father Jensen had taken over. Jared hadn’t really met Jensen until a few weeks after that. The church had thrown a goodbye party for Father Mike and Jared had found Father Jensen when he had been going to bathroom. The whole time Jared had stuttered and blushed while talking to the older man but instead of being scolded or glared at like his parents often did, Father Jensen had smiled and shook his hand. He asked questions about school and Jared’s interests. It had been nice.

So when his parents had signed him up to help out at the church, Jared hadn’t minded because Father Jensen was cool. He was younger and had a sense of humor. But when he had shown up, the other person who was supposed to help clean up the church hadn’t shown. Jared hadn’t minded but again, he was all stuttering and blushing. But Father Jensen had been patient with him and listened quietly before giving an answer to whatever Jared said. But then as Jared was about to leave, he had dropped his car keys. As he bent to pick them up, he heard a gasp and whirled to see a wide eyed Father Jensen. 

Similair things happened for the next few weeks until one day Jared had left his home in a rush, upset after an argument with his parents. He had asked his parents what they thought about a person being gay and the answer hadn’t been what he wanted to hear. He didn’t know where to go and ended up at the church with tears running down his face. Father Jensen had found him and took Jared to his office, offering a more private place for him to calm down. But Jared couldn’t calm down and had turned to Father Jensen for comfort. He had just hugged him, burying his face in Father Jensen’s neck. He was a few inches shorter than the priest and he found he liked it as Jensen held him close with surprisingly strong arms. Before he had left, he had thanked Father Jensen with a kiss to his cheek even if he didn’t tell him why he had been so upset. Father Jensen had stared after him in shock. 

After that, Jared went to Father Jensen for comfort and advice. He was never turned away, though Father Jensen always seemed to be staring at him and a few times when Jared would hug him, he’d hold him a little too tight. Then Jared started having dreams about Father Jensen. Dreams he shouldn’t be having about the parish’s priest. He avoided the priest for a while after that but then one day he had bumped into Father Jensen at the grocery store when he was picking up something for his mother, Father Jensen had asked if everything was okay and Jared had run off, cheeks burning. But then he felt bad and like an idiot. He went to the church after driving around for a while. The church had been locked up but he saw the lights were on in the rectory next door. So he went over and knocked on the door. Father Jensen had answered the door in plaid pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. It had stunned Jared for a moment and then he had been invited in. Father Jensen had barely asked if Jared was alright before Jared exploded, words tripping over words as he explained his dreams and how his parents told him it was a sin to be gay. He told the priest how he was embarassed about his feelings, about how he didn’t want Father Jensen to hate him.

Father Jensen had shut him up. With a kiss. 

Things progressed quickly after that. Anytime Jared saw him, Father Jensen would smile at him but it was a special smile and more than a few kisses had been shared between them. More than a kiss. Two months ago they had sex for the first time. It had been better than he thought it’d be. It had happened after Jared had run off again from his parents and he had ended up at the rectory. It had been slow and sweet, though it did take Jared begging the priest to go further than a hand job. He didn’t regret it. Though Father Jensen had pulled away for a week, they became closer afterwards. Father Jensen started telling him how he was thinking about leaving priesthood. He wanted more with Jared, he said, and he couldn’t do that as a priest. Jared made him promise to think about it, even if the words made him happier than he thought he’d be. But there was also the fact that he was underage. He didn’t like thinking about that.

It had been a week since he had seen Jensen (Jensen didn’t like the title ‘Father’ so much with Jared when they were alone so Jared tried to stop). His parents told him he was being a bad son and needed to confess his sins. He shocked them when he agreed to go see Fath—Jensen. He went to his room and texted Jensen, telling him he was coming to see him before taking time to prep himself, stretching himself with his fingers, getting himself hard, wanting to be ready for Jensen. He needed to feel the stretch and slight burn he always felt when Jensen fucked him but he didn’t want to wait for it. He left, yelling to his parents he was heading out. It took him ten minutes to get to the church, the whole time he squirmed uncomfortably, but he knew it’d be worth it. 

“Jared,” Jensen greeted him just inside the door of the church but it was spoken in a whisper. Jared peeked around him with wide eyes to see an elderly woman kneeling and praying. Jared bit his lip and peeked up at Jensen through his hair who was staring at his mouth. 

“Father, I was wondering if I could talk to you… alone,” Jared whispered and Jensen swallowed before reaching out to grab his arm, dragging him down a side hallway where the bathrooms are. 

“What are you doing here so early, Jay?” Jensen asked, his grip tight and Jared licked his lips, looking up at Jensen with a smile. 

“I just…missed you,” he answered and Jensen’s scowl turned into a soft look.

“Father?” A voice called out and Jensen jerked before going out to whoever called him. Jared leaned against the wall, feeling the wetness trickling down his thigh. He had used a shit ton of lube, wanting there to be no prep with Jensen when he got there. He pressed his hand against his jeans, moaning lightly at the pressure against his hard dick. 

“Alright, we’re alone…now…” 

Jared jumped and looked over to see a wide eyed Jensen standing there before he was being dragged into the bathroom. Jared swallowed audibly as Jensen stared at him. Then Jensen was crowding in, following Jared as he backed up. He jumped when he bumped into the sink. He had no where else to go. Jensen stepped closer, eyeing his body before his eyes met Jared’s.

“Jared, did you come here to get fucked?” Jensen whispered and Jared nodded quickly. He was spun around and Jensen pressed up against him, hands sliding down his chest to the bulge in his pants. “Already so turned on.”

“Jen-Jensen,” Jared gasped, head falling back as Jensen squeezed his dick. 

“What’s my name?” Jensen whispered in his ear.

“Je-”

“No!” Jensen bit his neck and Jared moaned. “What is my name?”

“F-Father,” Jared replied and Jensen moaned against his neck. He undid Jared’s pants and unzipped them slowly.

“No boxers? Naughty boy,” Jensen whispered in his ear and grounded against Jared’s ass. Jared moaned when he felt how hard Jensen was. 

“P-Please,” Jared moaned and pushed back against Jensen. Larger hands suddenly were on his and putting them on the sink.

“Keep them there,” Jensen said and Jared nodded. He heard Jensen’s belt and pants being undone, then his pants were being pushed down. He shivered and tightened his grip on the sink. He looked up in the mirror and watched Jensen’s face as Jensen pressed his fingers against Jared’s prepped hole. Jensen’s eyes darkened and he bit his plush bottom lip. Jared licked his own lips, wishing he was biting that lip. “You did come here to get fucked,” Jensen said and then he was grabbing Jared’s hips and pulling them back so he was more bent over and then Jensen’s fingers were pushing into him. 

“Please, just fuck me,” Jared whispered as Jensen slowly finger fucked him.

“Oh, I will,” Jensen answered and then slid his hands up Jared’s back and around his thin waist as he thrust against Jared’s ass. 

“Je-Father, please,” Jared whimpered as the head of Jensen’s dick brushed against his hole a few times. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Jensen said. Jared gasped and almost lost his grip as Jensen pushed into him with one, hard thrust. The bathroom was filled with loud moans and whimpers from Jared, gasps and whispered praises from Jensen, and the loud sound of skin smacking together. Jared was jerked forward each time Jensen pushed into him but it was amazing. Just what he wanted. He came first, spurting all over the floor and a few thrusts later, Jensen was coming as well. 

“God, that was awesome,” Jared whispered after a few minutes, his breaths coming in as gasps. Jensen chuckled and Jared gasped as Jensen pulled out. 

“It’s a good thing I locked up before coming back here,” Jensen said and turned on the other sink before wetting some paper towels to clean them both up. He fixed his own pants and then helped Jared with his before turning Jared around to press a soft kiss to Jared’s lips. 

“You really don’t mind that I came over, do you?” Jared asked as Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair.

“Of course not, I’ve missed you,” Jensen said and Jared grinned up at him before stepping forward to hug Jensen. They shared a tight hug and as they held each other, Jared felt like things would be okay even if Jared was 17 and Jensen was a priest. Things would work themselves out. They had to.


End file.
